Solo me preocupo
by Sonderly
Summary: Comienza una semana después de On My Way. Blaine nota que Kurt lleva una semana distante y dolido, y les está matando a los dos. Intenta hacer lo que puede por arreglar las cosas, pero igual por una vez Kurt no necesita que haga de intermediario en ese asunto.


-Ey, Kurt.

Blaine dio un par de zancadas para alcanzarle después de que él hubiera recogido sus cosas a toda prisa nada más sonar el timbre.

-Kurt –repitió, posando la mano libre de libros sobre su hombro.

-¿Hm?

-Mis padres están fuera hoy –dijo bajando la voz-. Vuelven mañana al medio día. ¿Qué te parece?

Kurt aceleró el paso para salir por la puerta del aula y una vez fuera esperó que Blaine le alcanzara.

-¿Qué?

En realidad lo había entendido perfectamente.

-Puedes venir hoy a mi casa si quieres.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Están fuera –sonrió.

-Oh.

Kurt abrió su taquilla con torpeza y empezó a meter los libros dentro.

-La verdad es que le prometí a Finn que iría con él a ver el partido.

Blaine ladeó la cabeza.

-Caray, ¿cómo ha conseguido convencerte?

Kurt carraspeó.

-Ya, ha ido pillando la técnica. No he podido escaquearme.

-No, no, lo entiendo. Vete con él. De todas formas yo tengo que estudiar.

Kurt se concentró en cerrar la taquilla para no mirarle a los ojos. Era consciente de que estaba esperando que le invitara.

-Algún día me lo compensará.

Oyó como Blaine sonreía con un soplido y finalmente se atrevió a mirarle.

-Otro día, ¿vale?

Blaine le miró fijamente con la sonrisa ahora congelada en su rostro.

Ahí estaba. Lo había estado evitando durante más de media hora y justo ahora, en esa última frase, a un minuto de estar en su coche a solas, se le había quebrado la voz.

Kurt no se permitió el lujo de volver a mirarle. Ya empezaba a notar el calor en los ojos y cómo la pared de taquillas se desdibujaba ante él.

-¿Qué…? –empezó Blaine.

-Otro día – murmuró dejándole detrás, pero sabía que no le había oído.

-¡Kurt!

Pasó a lo menos un centenar de estudiantes ansiosos por los dos días libres que tenían por delante, chocó con unos, fue empujado por otros y finalmente consiguió llegar a su coche, donde abrió la puerta de un tirón, lanzó la cartera dentro y se refugió en la soledad tras cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

El súbito silencio no hizo que se relajara, sino que se hizo denso dentro de su cabeza y le produjo una fuerte sensación de agobio. Se apresuró a encender la radio, pero no le prestó la más mínima atención.

Con movimientos automáticos arrancó el coche y comenzó a conducir camino a casa, aún con una densa capa de lágrimas en los ojos.

Se sentía fatal por haber dejado a Blaine así, pero no podía hablar. Sentía una presión en la garganta que se desataría de repente y cualquier momento. Habrían sido demasiadas preguntas que no sabía responder.

Momentos más tarde oyó un zumbido desde su cartera en el asiento del copiloto, pero ni pensó en contestar. Hablar por teléfono podría ser más fácil pero realmente no se veía capaz de hablar con Blaine ahora.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento de culpa seguía allí y crecía con cada zumbido.

Aparcó como pudo en el arcén y cogió el móvil. Se quedó mirando la pantalla hasta que dejó de sonar y entonces escribió un mensaje.

_Para: Blaine_

_Te llamo más tarde._

Frunció el ceño y lo borró.

_Para: Blaine_

_No te preocupes, estoy b_

Borrar.

_Para: Blaine_

_No es culpa tuya._

Dudó unos segundos con el dedo sobre _Enviar._

Borrar.

_Para: Finn_

_No puedo ir al partido, me quedo con Blaine. Puedes ir con Puck, ¿no? Otro día. Lo siento._

No quiso releerlo y lo envió al instante. Con un suspiro volvió a arrancar, sin saber exactamente adónde se dirigía. No podía ir a casa, todo aquél que posara su mirada en él notaría que pasaba algo y Finn estaría enfadado. Había sido Kurt quien había propuesto hacer algo juntos y ni siquiera se había mostrado muy entusiasta con el partido desde que fue propuesto. No por él, obviamente.

Al siguiente semáforo en rojo, el móvil estaba vibrando. Esta vez dudó si cogerlo o no.

En realidad no estaba haciendo nada malo. Todo el mundo necesita un rato a solas, y ese día estaba justificado, pensaba él.

¿Lo estaba?

¿Y sospecharía Blaine cuál era el problema?

Tampoco quería que se preocupara. No era él quien realmente necesitaba ayuda.

No lo pensó mucho más y alcanzó el móvil con una mano, sin despegar la vista del volante.

Descolgó y se lo llevó a la oreja, pero no dijo nada.

_-¿Kurt?_

Suspiró.

_-¿Kurt, me oyes?_

-Sí, Blaine – carraspeó-. Estoy aquí.

_-¿Qué ha pasado? – _sonaba como si estuviera caminando a toda prisa –_ Estabas…_

-Estoy bien.

_-Triste. _

-Estoy bien –se apresuró a repetir.

Hubo un silencio. El semáforo se puso en verde. Puso el móvil en el hombro y arrancó detrás de un Ford rojo.

_-No sé si te creo – _dijo Blaine tras unos momentos.

-Ya…

_-¿Dónde estás?_

-En el coche –dijo, quizás con un tono más seco del que había planeado.

_-Oh. Pensé que igual querías…_

-Blaine, estoy conduciendo – dijo, y volvió a pasar lo mismo. Carraspeó y añadió – Lo siento, puedo llamarte más tarde, si quieres. Ahora no es un buen momento…

_-No es eso, Kurt –_oyó un suspiro_-. Llevas días así y… no sé, no parece que tengas intención de contarme nada._

-Pero no hay nada que contar – intentó reír.

Casi pudo oír cómo Blaine ponía los ojos en blanco al otro lado del teléfono.

_-Ya. _

-Blaine…

_-No me gusta verte así._

Un coche le dio un bocinazo por detrás. Estaba a medio camino de invadir el carril contrario, vio un coche venir de frente a toda velocidad y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Rápidamente giró el volante y el móvil se deslizó por su hombro y cayó a la alfombrilla.

-¡Mierda! – gritó.

Líquido caliente empezó a acumularse otra vez en los ojos y empezó ver a manchas de color por vehículos. En un movimiento instintivo dio otro giro brusco y llegó al arcén, no sin antes recibir otros tres bocinazos y se oyera el seco frenazo debajo de sus pies.

Respiró hondo un par de veces, intentando controlarse. Estaba sudando.

Se secó los ojos y tosió antes de recoger el móvil del suelo. Se oía la voz de Blaine desde abajo.

_-¡Kurt, Kurt!_

Quiso responder, pero solo salió un sonido de aire.

_-¿Kurt?_

-Sí – murmuró-. Lo siento.

_-¿Qué ha sido eso?_

-Nada.

_-He oído un fren…_

-Acabo de aparcar, en el arcén. Estoy bien - le cortó.

Otro suspiro.

_-Kurt, tienes… tienes que tener cuidado._

-Igual no debería estar hablando por teléfono.

_-Ah, ¿la culpa es mía?_

Kurt no dijo nada pero apretó los labios.

_-Mira… Kurt. No soy tonto, vale, sé que te pasa algo. Y… Y me duele que me lo estés ocultando._

Él reprimió el impulso de tirar el móvil contra el cristal, hasta que procesó las palabras.

Sabía que Blaine no tenía un pelo de tonto.

-Realmente, Blaine… No es problema tuyo.

_-Pero si te está afectando a ti…_

-Claro que me está afectando, y parece que nadie lo entiende. ¡Blaine, no es tu problema, no todo tiene que ver con los dos!

_-…me está afectando a mí también._

-¿Ah, sí? – sintió cómo toda su cara ardía, la presión en su garganta apenas le dejaba hablar.

Se dio cuenta de que había empezado a gritar. Apartó el móvil de la cara un momento y se centró en respirar. Oía en sonido metálico cómo Blaine decía algo.

Aunque hubiera ayudado en ello, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

La voz metálica seguía hablando, así que se la acercó a la oreja de nuevo.

_-... me lo ha contado, actúas así desde hace una semana y te pregunta y solo le das largas. Conmigo haces lo mismo, no…_

-No es un buen momento_. _

_-Pero…_

-Lo siento.

_-No, ¡es que nunca lo es!_

-Blaine…

_-¡Kurt, llevas así una semana!_

-¿Y cómo esperas que esté, Blaine?

_-No debería afectarte tanto._

-¿Estás de coña?

_-Es decir, al final no ha pasado nada _– dijo, parecía que intentando calmar el ambiente.

-¿Qué? –chilló.

Kurt no daba crédito a sus oídos.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea, un silencio lleno de ruido a ambos lados de la línea que se hizo muy largo. Blaine parecía estar intentado pensar en una manera de tranquilizarle, pero cada segundo en silencio estaba acabando con Kurt.

_-Vale –_oyó en un murmullo por fin, muchos segundos más tarde-. _Vale, creo… Lo siento. Hablamos después. Cálmate._

-Que me calme… - susurró Kurt para sí.

_-No, vale, ya hablaremos. Te llamo más tarde._

Kurt iba a responder, pero oyó cómo él colgaba rápidamente.

Se quedó mirando al móvil unos momentos, sin saber exactamente qué estaba sintiendo.

La mano le temblaba. Sí, estaba furioso, pero no quería estar furioso con Blaine. Él solo se estaba preocupando por él, y por teléfono era fácil interpretar mal un tono de voz. Él mismo tampoco se había molestado en ocultar su mal humor, después de todo…

Salió del coche para despejarse un poco. Su nudo en la garganta seguía allí, y era realmente molesto el no saber qué arrebato emocional podría tener en la siguiente incidencia que colmara el vaso.

Era culpa suya.

Si hubiera respondido a una sola llamada, tan solo una…. Las cosas podrían ser distintas ahora. O no.

¿Realmente tenía tanto efecto sobre él?

Y, en realidad… No había vuelto a verle, y no había pasado un día desde entonces en el que no se sintiera culpable, o al menos asumiera parte de la responsabilidad.

Aún estaba preocupado por él y no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar. Se dio cuenta entonces de que era un completo desconocido. No sabía en qué zona vivía, ni con quién. Si tendría hermanos, o un perro, o una habitación con una ventana en el techo.

Sabía que se había ido del hospital al día siguiente de que hubiera ido a visitarle, así que sería tontería pasar por allí.

Recordó entonces que se habían dado los teléfonos hacía meses y, aún con el móvil en la mano, buscó su número.

Dio muchos toques pero nadie contestó. Esperó un par de minutos y volvió a probar, pero no ocurrió nada.

Kurt solo sabía de un sitio que solía frecuentar.

Era viernes. Miró la hora, las 8 de la tarde. La última vez había conducido él, recordaba el camino a la perfección. Había sido un poco más de media hora de viaje. No mucho.

Además, tanto Blaine como Finn sabía dónde estaba. No la versión verdadera, pero los mantendría despreocupados, también a Burt y a Carole.

Volvió al coche y se puso en marcha, por alguna razón algo menos agobiado que antes.

Sabía que tendría que hablar con Blaine algún día sobre lo que había pasado, pero aquél día alguien necesitaba más ayuda que él. No había estado allí cuando él se lo había pedido… ahora no hacía falta que volviera a hacerlo.

Blaine seguía con el móvil en la mano cuando se encontró con la mirada seria de Rachel y Mercedes.

Blaine no decía nada. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y repasó mentalmente la conversación.

-Tendrías que haber colgado cuando te lo dijo la primera vez –dijo Rachel después.

Le echó una mirada fulminante.

-¿Tú también me hechas la culpa?

Rachel le miró con fastidio.

-No. Pero no era una conversación como para tener por teléfono.

-Pero no te pudiste resistir a quitarme el móvil para poner el altavoz, ¿eh?

-Llamaste tú.

Él bajó la mirada.

-Quería saber qué le pasaba.

-Pero Blaine, ya sabes qué le pasa. Lo que quieres es que te lo cuente –dijo Mercedes, aún algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Quiero que me lo explique -aclaró- ¿Sabes? Si de verdad le está afectando tanto, aunque no vea por qué, no sé, quiero que cuente conmigo para poder decirle que no tiene por qué preocuparse por eso. Me mata verle así, echo de menos al viejo Kurt.

-Todos le echamos de menos. Pero ha pasado una semana, Blaine, tienes que darle más tiempo. No seas tan duro con él.

-¿Yo, duro con él? Solo me preocupo… Es él quien se niega a contar conmigo.

Rachel se levantó y se ajustó la falda. Bajó un par de escalones de la entrada del instituto.

-Que no quiera contar contigo para esto no quiere decir nada, Blaine.

-¿Cómo que no?

-¡Dale tiempo! Puede que ahora lo único que quieras es responder a su distanciamiento pero él necesita su ritmo. Igual no te parece justo, pero seguro que él no lo está pasando mejor que tú.

Blaine daba vueltas al móvil entre sus dedos. Finalmente se levantó también y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Bajó de un salto las escaleras y los tres caminaron hacia el aparcamiento.

-Tienes razón. Supongo –añadió él con una media sonrisa.

-Tendrás a tu Kurt de siempre de vuelta en unos días –dijo Rachel.

-Espero que él sienta lo mismo.

Los dos miraron a Mercedes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

No pareció que les oyera.


End file.
